Erik, Bo and Atticus in a Slurpee World
"Erik, Bo and Atticus in a Slurpee World" is the thirty-ninth episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It is also the Christmas special of the series after "Winter Wonderland". It is also the sequel to the Happy Feet short Mumble and Gloria in a Slurpee World. Characters *Erik *Bo (Boadicea) *Atticus *Slurpee Monster Transcript (In Penguin-Land, everyone is going to sleep) *Erik: Man, i'm tired. *Mumble: Son, take a rest for now. *Erik: Okay dad. *sleeps* *Mumble: That what i wanted. *sleeps* (Everyone were sleeping when Atticus sneaked in) *Atticus: Hey Erik. *Erik: What? *Atticus: You're invited for a sleepover. *Erik: Cool. *Atticus: Come on. We're sleeping with Boadicea. (In Boadicea's cave) *Atticus: Hey Bo. *Bo: Hey Atticus and Erik. *Erik: We're sleeping over. *Bo: Sure. Sleep over here anytime you want. *Atticus: Thanks. *Erik: Let's go. (Erik, Atticus and Bo wen to sleep when they dreamed about a Slurpee World. They all wake up.) *Erik: Where are we? *Atticus: I thought we were in Penguin-Land. *Bo: This is similar. It's a cave and a land. *Erik: And what are we stepping on? *Atticus: When my dad was a chick, he told us to not eat yellow snow. *Erik: Yellow snow? You mean on the snow? *Atticus: That got to be it. That doesn't look like snow to me. *Erik: *eat a slurpee* Hey, this taste familiar. *Bo: What is it? *Erik: My dad has a dream when he is in a Slurpee World with Gloria. This is the Slurpee World guys. *Atticus: Woo hoo! Let's have fun. (Erik, Bo and Atticus started a slurpee ball fight. Erik throw two slurpee balls at Atticus.) *Erik: Ha! I got you. *Atticus: Come and get me now. (Erik tag against Atticus as Bo throw two slurpee balls at them) *Bo: I got you both. *Erik: Come on, to the pool. (Erik, Bo and Atticus enter the Cave Pool) *Erik: This is fun. *Atticus: It has the nice cute bubbles. *Bo: And it's juicy. *Erik: Without our parents. We are going to have fun all day. *Atticus: Yeah. The best day of my life. *Erik: The water is kinda yellow. *Atticus: It's a yellow slurpee. *Bo: I know. But let's splash in. *Atticus: Yeah, that would sound like fun! (Erik, Atticus and Bo enter the pool) *Erik: Nice and relaxing. *Atticus: This is much better than the ice pool. *Bo: At least it's soft and warm. *Erik: It has nice bubbles in the slurpee. *Atticus: Different colors and everything. *Bo: Is there a brown slurpee? *Erik: This is a soda flavor. It is called Coke. *Atticus: Coke? *Erik: Yes. The others not. Blueberry, banana, orange, raspberry, apple, pear, *look at the red slurpee* i don't know what that red thing called and many more. *Atticus: Wow thanks. I'll get used to it. *Erik: The pool looks the same as Penguin-Land. *Atticus: Oh, that's similar. *Erik: It's kinda alike. (A slurpee monster roars in outside. Back in the pool.) *Erik: Did you hear something? *Atticus: It's some weird noise outside. *Bo: There's a monster coming. *Erik: Hide! (Erik, Bo and Atticus hide from the Slurpee Monster coming in) *Atticus: It's mad. *Erik: And real mean. (The Slurpee Monster looks for them) *Bo: I'm scared. *Erik: We're in the water. More of a slurpee. (The Slurpee Monster found them and roars) *Atticus: Oh no! (The Slurpee Monster jumps in and break the pool, leading them to a ice cavern) *Erik: Run! (They run from the Slurpee Monster chasing them. *Atticus: This is terrible. That pool has a secret underground. *Erik: What even worse is that there is no Penguin Land around. *Bo: Our world is made of slurpee. (They jumped to the lake as the monster looks for them) *Bo: That was fast. *Erik: Everyone on land! *Atticus: There is no people. Let's go. (In the land) *Erik: Wow, a shiny beach. *Bo: This is looking good. *Atticus: That monster won't find us this time. *Erik: Everyone to the plains. *Atticus: Come on. We're wasting some time there. (In the plains, they arrive on a lake) *Erik: Wow, this reminded me of the flooded lake that caused in Snowy Plains. *Atticus: Ooh, an island. *Erik: Sort of, let's go. (The penguins swim to the island and meanwhile, the Slurpee Monster roars and plans to track the penguins down in the island. At the island, they arrived in the slurpee lands.) *Erik: We made it. *Atticus: That's kinda quick. *Bo: Oh no, look! (The Slurpee Monster roars and swim after the island) *Erik: Run! (The penguins run from the monster and headed to the melted place) *Bo: Oh no. This is where the slurpee get melted. *Erik: We have to stand back. *Atticus: This is terrible danger. *Erik: We can't jump in like the lava. *Atticus: Let's cut to the chase and try to jump in. (The Slurpee Monster appears and stomp in to crack the cliff from the chicks) *Erik: He's here! *Slurpee Monster: ROAR!!!!!!!!! *Atticus: Stand back, that monster is on a loose. (Cracks appears on the cliff) *Erik: Oh no. *Atticus: Everyone, we have to go back. *Bo: No, jump! (Boadicea hold Erik and Atticus and jump to the other side as the Slurpee Monster falls into the slurpee lava) *Bo: We did it! *Erik: We finally defeated the Slurpee Monster. *Atticus: All thanks to our man Erik. *Erik: You're welcome guys. Let's eat all the slurpee we want. *Atticus: Yeah! (Erik, Bo and Atticus eat the slurpee all day. It was still a dream for the chicks by the next morning.) *Erik: What? *Atticus: Hey. I thought it was rainbow at first. *Mumble: Oh kids. You think it was a dream. *Erik: Dad. *Mumble: Good morning to you son. *Atticus: Good morning everybody. *Seymour: Good morning to my son. *Bo: Oh, hi guys. *Miss Viola: How was the sleepover? *Bo: It was good. *Principal Indigo: I am very happy with you. *Kathleen: Very impressed. *Gloria: I remember that dream when the Slurpee Monster tries to eat us. *Everyone: *laughs* THE END Trivia Gallery Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Holiday Stories Category:Christmas Stories